111027-morning-coffee-280814caffeine-jitters-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- Really cool guns there. Also, is it just me or does Zidaya look like Sniper from TF2? That, + he's played by a kangaroo :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Rocio smirks. "It's a shame you spent all that time preparing, as I will be sure never to see the inside of that place." | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Drinking ginger ale out of a martini glass. I feel so refined.... Also, diarrhea. :( Let's see how it's looking on Seeger. | |} ---- ---- Mmm... ok you log in when I'm mid RP usually. Is it public? | |} ---- Not yet, but I can make it Public later tonight. | |} ---- ---- Interesting...never saw Rocio as science person. Probably just minion or assistant to space zombie. Seems science rubbing off on everyone today...hehe! Just found out I got nominated for Ice Bucket challenge this morning. Nominations spreading everywhere like infection...oh the irony! Going to try do this while sun shines today, got feeling it might rain later. *deep breath* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lord, I wanted to BE a Blue Man for about 2 years back in high school :D saw them in Chicago and was just obsessed. Had the face, just needed to learn to play the drums... Got Bival to 24, learned some new kickin' skills that will really help in group content and changed up both his LAS's. Looking forward to trying them out! | |} ---- ---- ---- I hate that haziness when you don't sleep where you do weird stuff like that. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll take door #2 please. ..... oh yeah. | |} ---- I'm in favor of the second one. THE SECOND ONE! | |} ---- I see partial/ almost female nudity in both pictures. Both seem acceptable. Also sunburns suck | |} ---- Now I want to find a series of similar basement dwelling art | |} ---- ---- I'm not exactly sure what a basement is but my house is dark on one side and light on the other. My kitchen and breakfast area is nice and sunny with nice early morning light but the main living areas are cave-like dark and cool, black leather and 70 inch TVs O.O I'm batman.....(girl) | |} ---- ---- Hush you. Starting the thread before i go to bed one night is the only way I'm ever going to get my "West Coast Edition" coffee thread happening around these parts :P Unless I find a way make all ya'll sleep in.... where's a Chua with an experiment when I need one? | |} ---- I know exactly how you feel! I'm that kind of tired today too. My wierd dream involved a flooded kitchen and then trying to save someone lost in the woods with a bunch of wolves prowling around... I don't remember anything else about it though :\ | |} ---- These? http://www.jabbithole.com/items/fancy-pants-pantaloons-49644-lqa94 Where did you get them? | |} ---- I don't have them, they just showed up at the bottom of galaxy library. | |} ---- 70 TVs...as in multiple 70 inch televisions?! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- In different areas.... | |} ---- Imala reminds me of Xvira and now I miss Xvira. :( I hope she didn't die. | |} ---- mmmmmm......I may have to add this to my list! I plan on doing a lot of cooking in the next few days! Thanks! | |} ---- I miss Xivra too. | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't help but immediately think of this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Go5OXPAmYQc | |} ---- Come home with ingredients and we shall cook and PvP. Turquoise and I were up way too late last night doing arenas. I am very upset about our lack of a coffee maker. | |} ---- WE HAD POWER?!? *weeps* and I missseeddd itttt. | |} ---- There is so much poison in that to me, but DAMN it looks like it would be so worth the internal bleeding and projectile vomiting that would ensue! ... Wait, maybe not. *scrambles to find a way to make it gluten and dairy free* I'm thinking flax and hazelnut for the flour, with some oat flour for "gooeyness". Maybe some buckwheat flour because...buckwheat cakes were in her mouth, a tear was in her eye. That sounds delicious! I might actually make that, too. I bet it would be good with pancakes and a side of jalapeno or Hatch chili bacon. It's a thing. They have both at the local HEB / Central Market grocery stores. I can't eat pancakes or bacon, but hey, doesn't mean I can't plan a meal with them! Oh no! I am sorry to hear you're sick! Peppermint tea and (as you have mentioned later on) ginger are both good for the tummy. When I'm sick (like right now) I have tea with peppermint and fresh sage. Lots of fluids to replace what's been lost. And if you can't stand the tea, at least drink some cold coconut water! Not coconut milk - water. The water has lots of potassium and other trace minerals that your body needs to help keep it from getting dangerously dehydrated. I saw Blue Man Group in Philly! It was AWESOME! Thanks for this. :D Caffeine is kicking in...food stuff later. -T. | |} ---- ---- Now.... This makes me think you should name him Griswold. And if that's taken, name him CWGriswold. Then we can call you CW for short. :D I have news on Xvira. She is very busy with a lot going on right now but hopefully she can get back to normal soon. She did post a bit yesterday. Hopefully she can post more often soon. | |} ---- I'm afraid you are going to have to explain that reference to me. | |} ---- ---- Early for you, maybe. In New Zealand it was already tomorrow. Time is an illusion. Coffee time, doubly so. | |} ---- The next drop is supposed to have new costumes, so the addon may've just datamined part of it after this week's patch. I like it. It looks like a slightly more stylish version of the Raidin coat. Clark Grimwold is the main character in the National Lampoon comedies. As for other interesting news, one of my coworkers discovered TouchPico yesterday, and I'm watching it to see if it reaches the 750k stretch goal. The reverse projection feature could be so much fun, and much more cost effective than some of the alternatives. :) | |} ---- You've never seen the films from the 80s with Chevy Chase? National Lampoon's Vacation, European Vacation, and Christmas Vacation? Chevy Chase plays Clark W Grsiwold and leads his family through hilarious situations. First on a cross country trip to a theme park called Wally World, then on a trip they win to Europe, and finally even at home during the holidays when family comes to stay. The wife is played by Beverly D'Angelo but the kids are different actors each time. | |} ---- I never really watched those movies. Are the deponia games any good? The first one is on sale on steam for like 2 bucks. Which is quite cheap but some games just aren't worth bothering with regardless of the price. | |} ---- The first one is the best though European Vacation has its moments, and I can't help but love Christmas Vacation but the first one is the classic. Vegas vacation is a recommended skip. | |} ---- Yeah, that don't even make no sense. It not time for coffee until Texas says it's time for coffee. Ain't this tread learned y'all a ding-dang thang about how the world works? :lol: | |} ---- ---- Which is probably where the nickname for Walmart came from, which is also funny. ^_^ | |} ---- Ok that's pretty coolio! Thanks for the share Vick! | |} ---- Agreed. Christmas Vacation is my favorite one, but the original is a very close second. The Vegas one was ok, but it was in the 90s so I didn't include it. | |} ---- Just whatever you do, do NOT watch the horrible tie in commercials they did. Just..ugh. | |} ---- You have bison horns on the front of your grinder, don't you? | |} ---- Who DOESN'T? Though if I can ever find a name that isn't taken I'm wonder if I should get a grinder again or one of the derp ponies. | |} ---- No. The bison horns ARE the grinder! Sheesh. Like y'all ain't never been to Texas. It's right across the street. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't work with anyone who gets me. All of my co-workers think video games are for losers, The Simpsons is dumb and for morons, have never even heard of things like MST3k or They Might Be Giants.... Wildstar is like an oasis of people who have similar minds to mine. | |} ---- I find that degrees or ANY sort are a poor substitute to real intelligence and wisdom. I have met some TREMENDOUSLY stupid doctors out there. | |} ---- As the saying goes, what do you call the person who graduated last in his medical class? 'Doctor'. | |} ---- ---- That must suck. We're all down-to-earth in my department. We have to be...otherwise it is a one-way trip to burnout and depression because of all the stupid crap people do. Makes it easier on the patient too since we have a sense of humour instead of a doom and gloom you-are-going-to-die-from-this attitude. @Arathian Very true indeed! Which is why I usually just put all the paperwork aside and talk about random things. There is a part about medical and ethical matters, that is a given, but the really serious test is when you are sent upstairs to the head of the department. She is the broom-up-the-cupcake-you-better-know-your-jargon of our group. | |} ---- ---- ---- I present to you.... Death Sprout.... They always told you to eat your veggies. Now the veggies are going to eat you. | |} ---- I liked Mark Twain's "I never let my education get in the way of my learning." Honestly from everything I have heard most colleges anymore are just heavily politicized circle jerks. Not having money is the first reason I didn't want to go to college, that and having no idea what I would want to study more make a job about, hearing the BS of colleges makes me think that despite my crap circumstances that I made the right choice at least as far as my integrity goes. My buddy, who ended up dropping out, told me he had an ignorant ass professor that insisted that anime was nothing but excessive amounts of gore and child porn. My buddy called him out on it in front of class and the professor said "Well then prove me wrong." My buddy made a thorough report on how he was full of crap. He made the professor look like a fool in front of everyone and he remarked "Pissed off every single girl in that class." Yay for people being pissy when you expose their ignorance with proof. | |} ---- ---- Thanks! I don't ... I don't know what he wants but that's close enough. | |} ---- So i drew this years and years ago when I first started to work at petsmart, found two robo hamsters eating each other in hamsterly fashion.. I present to you zombie hamster chua | |} ---- How would you adjust for a death sprout invasion? Is that covered under the usual policy? Or do you need to pay extra in your premium? If we were on Nexus we'd just blast them with the usual glee. Oooh, we could have an expedition where you are turned into a veggie and you must battle the evil death sprouts with your sentient veggie magic! This is a good idea. | |} ---- ---- That's harsh lol. What if they are cultured in.... other topics? (and I'm not talking about the Candida variety :lol:) Someone I knew told me when he interviewed for his first job out of college, the boss or whoever did the interview didn't even ask him the usual work-related questions. Apparently they just talked sports, favorite teams/players etc. Lucky *cupcake*, especially since he had zero experience, not even an unpaid summer internship haha. | |} ---- I discuss anything and everything. Whatever comes to mind at the time. Technical jargon I leave to the lady upstairs. I am the filter, so to speak, lol | |} ---- ---- I laughed for like 3 minutes straight a few times. I was freaking winded near the end. | |} ---- To be completely fair, my eduction from Ohio State was incredibly good, but not for the reasons most people think it should be. They taught me almost nothing about the actual practice of architecture, which seems to surprise people. They go over basics, like concrete aesthetics, how masonry walls work and the air gaps and weeps they need, we get a basic engineering education. In the end, though, half our time was devoted to studio, a huge four hour class we had three days a week that required four days of preparation each that you put into the two or three you had. We would then be subjected to critical abuse, basically, as every single piece and parcel of our design was turned over, examined, compared to the best architects on Earth and found wanting. They criticized every single aspect of everything we did. You get an introductory studio, your first one, before you enter the school of architecture. You have to create a great portfolio out of that one class, because of the thousand or two thousand people who apply, only about a hundred are accepted into the school of architecture. I remember, in that studio, one kid had spend all this time using water to soften balsa in order to make the suggestive models they needed. They were complex and had apparently taken the entire time between thursday and tuesday (this intro studio was only two days a week) making these things. Our instructor, just a grad student himself, took this guy down several notches. He criticized how so much work could be applied to completely show nothing, asked him to re-explain what he was attempting to say. When he got his answer, he started pulling pieces off the models until they had been reduced to skeletons of their former selves, but that showed the movement he needed. The guy was literally in tears. Crying in front of the whole studio, a grown man, because of what was said to him. I aced that course because I think, in the end, I got what they were teaching. Design isn't something you teach nicely. Design is something that is taught with fire and hot pokers because design is something that you are willing to fight for but also willing to listen to. We can't be like sculptors who leave the translation to the imagination, and we aren't engineers who can treat everything as a math equation. We have to be able to do all of that, understand everything, and still make spaces that feel human. It took them five years to teach me to do that, five years that they essentially ripped all the pride and arrogance I ever had in my work and stomped on it in front of me. Nobody left that studio feeling like they were as good as they were when they walked in. We all had just spent five years learning that the critical thinking they teach in high school, it's not good enough. Architecture requires a higher level of problem solving and attention to detail. I didn't really get that all the way until I got my first job in architecture and I realized we could teach any average guy off the street about the air gap, the mandatory corridor widths for institutional design, and the differences between troffer and can lighting. You can't teach a person to objectify his own work unless you're ready to take a flamethrower to their ego. To be fair though, I went to the Knowlton School of Architecture. It's an incredibly good school. I had a whole school of people who knew design, and could pick flaws and strengths out of designs within seconds of looking at them. OSU's architecture program is great. I look back with a lot of pride and love at the time I spent there. It's not easy, you sleep every two or three days and you are immediately held to high standards of design from the second you cross the threshold. But I know what they were doing and why they did it. I'd be a *cupcake* poor designer now if I hadn't been put through it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately (or fortunately, since it's one of the things I love about architecture) that's just not how architecture is. You first of all have a bottom line. You're dealing with a LOT of other peoples' money, money you can't afford to waste. Then there are safety regulations and requirements, books and books of code of what happens in the event of a fire that you have to cover. But there's also a very human element. Buildings can stand up and be perfectly functional in that bauhaus sort of way, but they're terrible places to be. Architecture is an incredibly subtle art because, most of the time, people don't even know that you're working their emotions. They don't always realize how you guide them to where they're supposed to go, why they want to be in certain spots you lit better than others, why they don't notice the mechanical bits that you have to have to keep the building functional. All of this stuff has to be in the front of your mind; there's nothing you can really keep in the back. Everyone who walks into it, works in it, owns it, and will have to take care of it have to have their needs served without making it look like they're having their needs served. It's a great field if you're into that kind of thing! :D | |} ---- Building inspectors. Sheesh.... | |} ---- That's pretty much how I feel about Will Ferrell. One person's comedy isn't going to appeal to everyone. :) | |} ---- Yeah, point being that if someone tearing your work that you've spent weeks or months on a new *cupcake* rubs you even slightly the wrong way, architecture's not a good fit for you. You'll have clients, contractors, engineers, and public officials doing that every second you don't have other architectural designers doing it. | |} ---- If I have too much data to worry about I tend to fall apart so yeah. Honestly due to my ability to focus I would think I would be best for QA in a factory or something. Then again I also have sound sensory issues so that probably wouldn't work either. There's kind of a reason I don't have a job. | |} ---- It's a scary thought, but in a lot of instances, you can't count on just building inspectors to catch mistakes. Building inspectors are basically the last ditch effort to catch construction errors at the end of the process, and to hold the contractors accountable for building according to the design. The design portion of the process is where (hopefully) you have good people to catch major errors before they're implemented. It was a difficult lesson to learn that harsh criticism isn't necessarily a personal attack, especially since most architecture students are overachievers who are used to being praised for just about everything they did in high school. Now that I'm actually working, I find that harsh criticism makes it easier to remember the things that I've neglected to consider in the past. Some of my favorite clients are the ones who aren't afraid to tell me I'm an idiot (when deserved). Of course, then the remainder of my pride makes me try to prove that I'm not, but that's just part of the fun. ^_^ | |} ---- Yeah, I was kind of like that too before I started architecture school. They tell you that you screwed up this path of travel or created this public well where it wasn't supposed to be, then you go, "Okay, well, I'll fix that." You bring it back and they say, "I see you fixed it, but now you've completely ruined your design, made this look like a prison, and now it looks like the Reichstag." And you think, "But... you just told me to change this..." Eventually, you get that they actually meant you should change it without losing anything. They teach you to be looking all over the place. It's good practice for when you're on a floor and you say, "Well, if I just move the elevator a foot or two to the right, it'll be fine!" You learn to check every floor, whatever is against it, what's on the roof, will the structure need to move, can people still see the elevator from the adjacent hall. Moving a piping chase six inches could mean hours of work fixing every little thing that changed. | |} ---- My point was basically that there is a whole bunch between the blueprints and the doors opening to the public. | |} ---- Do they still make Blade Runner mandatory viewing? I have a friend who is an architect, and he said that during the 80's and 90's they'd make everyone watch it due to Syd Mead's design work on the show. Also, from everything I've read Frank LLoyd Wright was a fabulous artist but absolute crap when it came to practicality. Most of his buildings are falling apart, and a lot of the construction folks had to add stuff he didn't want because otherwise his buildings would collapse | |} ---- Oh I see. I interpreted your post differently. Yeah, it can be an incredibly complicated process. | |} ---- Yeah, I had the pleasure of learning from Rob Livesey one year. He's the former dean of the school and probably the sharpest architectural knife in the drawer I've ever met. We got to pick who we wanted for spring and he said something about the Union redesign. I thought, that sounds like fun! Realized later that he's one of the harshest teachers at the school. I spent the entire quarter trying desperately not to fail. For every thing I did right, I did ten things wrong. For every great idea I had, I screwed it up with a hundred ancillary things I didn't think about. He hit me for everything from the placement of my loading dock (and yeah, he told us we needed a loading dock and what we needed for it) to how light was getting into the important spaces. I was just struggling to get out of that class with a D. Final review came up, and I got glowing praise from everyone on the panel, including Rob, and got an A in his studio. I literally want to cry thinking about it now, because I have a tremendous amount of respect for the man to know he thought so highly of my work in his class. He just couldn't tell me that, there was a lot wrong in my project right down to the wire. He needed to be brutal, to teach me to look at everything all at once and to understand the entire project as a whole, every single little thing I was doing I had to weigh and understand. Still probably one of the proudest moments of my life, that A. | |} ---- I understand. My apologies, I'm working and should have been clearer. | |} ---- ^ This right here is what it's all about folks!! That's an awesome story!! | |} ---- Actually, Wright had a major problem with practicality more than his buildings falling apart. He did a lot of his own engineering calculations (which was more common back then, before you needed that engineer's stamp from someone keeping up the practice) and that's why they had to post-tension Fallingwater before it fell into the water. He also designed hallways too small and doors too narrow just because he figured people would make do. One of Le Corbusier's problems in and amongst the genius was making showers were you had to lie down a certain way to use it. That's why I've always been a big fan of the work of Mies van der Rohe. Of all architects, I still hold his work in the highest esteem. This all does kind of lead back to Wildstar as well. Architecture and video game design, especially MMORPGs, have a lot in common. Things need to function, need to be beautiful. That's why I'm kind of excited to be around at launches like these, especially for a game that has such dedicated devs. These guys took time to work on everything, the sky, environments, everything. They're just taking it from there and iterating it based on our suggestions to make it better. If Carbine had been full of people who got angry and left once people started calling them incompetent and stupid, we wouldn't have a game. Instead, they take us seriously and are implementing the changes we asked for. I have a LOT of respect for them for doing that. Most people can't be told wrong. | |} ---- ---- This problem solving related to spatial planning is probably my favorite part of the process. I picture things in my head like a puzzle that I have to fit together. Most of my projects are very small, incredibly cramped spaces (commercial kitches generally suck), so I try to integrate anything I can to make the spaces more usable and comfortable. What was even worse was doing one commercial restaurant in Dubai, where they don't use disability or standard building clearances. So many arguments were had. | |} ---- ---- ---- That, or Tailoring, or Mining/Surv if you want gold. | |} ---- ---- There's one game on Steam that I absolutely love and it's called Tribes Ascent. It's not exactly your typical first person shooter as there are jet packs and it's more fast paced. I know a lot of people who play Ascent play it because they used to play the original Tribes (no, there was no Tribes 2..............), but if you think that a fast paced action packed CTF/DM game with jet packs and skiing (press a hold a button to slide along the ground to go faster) then I would highly recommend this. | |} ---- I tried that but it just filled me with rage. I don't have the reflexes to hit anything on it. | |} ---- I stopped doing those dailies when I got Beloved. But recently I've started doing them again because I wanted more T5 crafting mats. It's fun getting all that Primal Wood, and Galactium, and Octopod/Mourningstar/Bloodbriar. I go out of my way to get stuff,. not bothering how long the quests are taking. It makes it more fun (for me, anyway). | |} ---- Not disputing that he had some major issues with functional designs, but did they actually determine from the original drawings that he specified the rebar in the wrong direction? Last time I was out there, I questioned the architectural historian giving the tour, and he dodged the question. | |} ---- >.> :P | |} ---- *psst ontopic* I guess I have a lot of respect for Carbine that way for taking our criticism so well. You can tell guys like Frost are really still rooting for the game and for us, otherwise they would have quit with the flames already. The changes the Devs have outlined clearly show they are listening to what we say and taking us seriously. That's important in good design; you can't be above having your work critiqued harshly and swallowing your pride so you can make those changes. I think it'll go well for Carbine with that attitude. It helped their cause in PVP. After months of people screaming the PVP sky was falling and Carbine had broken it beyond repair, the PVPers are tickled pink with the last patch. | |} ---- ---- I think you're the first person I've met who overthinks names more than I do. :lol: Yeah, I didn't see Cerridwenn's post until after I posted the off topic question. Bad timing on my part. | |} ---- Go gathering and join a few circles. You'll make tons of money even if you have to vendor things when the market overloads. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Foreshadowing and allusion, that's why . | |} ---- Yeah, actually, cloth and ore both sell decently well. Especially on Dominion lately, for whatever reason. Spenser's auctions don't usually come back. Seeger's have been, but that might be because he's got a lot of decor and other random goods that sometimes take a few rotations. CX is usually pretty quick on turnaround if you like the bottom price. Some people are still selling goods on it for below vendor pricing. | |} ---- They're like those seagulls on non patch days too, except instead of "mine" or "nerf" they all seem to focus on "me me me". | |} ---- ---- Everything is nerfed. Always. | |} ---- She doesn't know me very well, then. "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money." -Some guy in a movie. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, the patch that hit apparently fixed PVP. So the PVPers are hyped up and happy. And now people are shouting for more nerfs from the peanut gallery. Something about TKK being a bit too high? I'm sure a career PVPer could tell you more. | |} ---- ---- It'll be very interesting to see how the economy and AH/CX are affected by whatever changes are coming to improve server population, because there seem to be huge differences in server economies. | |} ---- Definitely. | |} ---- It was a very good patch that helped people who are not hard core PvPers and is largely, therefore, panned by hardcore PvPers who were largely complaining that PvP was dead because they had no one to play with. Time to Kill is meaningless when you have no opponents. Now that they're in the fight again the can complain about something else. Hope that clears it up. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- I'm starting to see where Carbine got it's inspiration for the Exiles. | |} ---- ---- Honest answer? Newborn and new job at the same time. And.. to clarify. It's not a "I'm stopping forever". Just a break. Probably off for the fall, back for the winter. | |} ---- ---- That's why you need an army of alts, and level them all together. Have Mining, RH, Surv, Weaponsmith, Tailor, Armorer, Outfillter, Tech, Arch all feeding off each other. That's how I roll, anyway :) (minus Outfitter because I don't play medium wearing classes). | |} ---- ---- Perhaps you can start with something that starts with more appropriate proportions. If you're looking to make a half-height wall, maybe a wood or metal plank would work, since they start out thinner. This is my issue. Most of the stuff I think up would cost a fortune, especially the way prices have been lately. | |} ---- ---- ---- If they accept "PinkiePie" they'll accept anything. PDA erases your nameplate to whatever your RP name is. | |} ---- You get used to it. Especially when you're in the advanced options and manipulating decor by coordinate numbers rather than eyeballing everything. | |} ---- Just have it as the nickname for the character. Secret world gave you first and last names, but the character name you saw was just a nickname. | |} ---- ---- ---- Who cares what others think? TonySnark is hilarious. Too much seriousness is bad for you. He can be my friend! :D In Aion our legion leader made this comment about how everyone needed serious names and not dumb names like "Hamburger." So, sure thing on launch day one couple, two of the best in the guild, rolled up as Bratwurst and Pickle. Lol.... As for architect I love making furniture. But, I'm terrible at figuring out unique things like ArkQ's arcade game or Jacosta's throne. I'm trying to be more creative with Reezza's house. The best I've done is Yola's water cooler. haha. Also being an architect and gathering all the mats yourself makes decorating much cheaper. | |} ---- Is that.... saline? Who the crap would pack things in saline? | |} ---- I'm not sure what it is exactly, it's safe but it's weird. | |} ---- I'm just hoping they didn't package it with Methylprednisolone or something. "Where's that patients IV?" Shipping. "Why?!" We ran out of packing peanuts. | |} ---- Saline solution. Used with other drugs to form an IV. | |} ---- Chua? Maybe Mordesh? | |} ---- This is why things happen. "We ran out" | |} ---- ---- *hands Super Soaker loaded with Ghost Pepper Hot Sauce* Go get 'em Tiger! | |} ---- Why would anyone ever need that? Don't they know it's NEVER Lupus? | |} ---- *thinks* If I remember right, spinal concussions were typically the use. | |} ---- ---- So, I hear there's a shortage of salt water on your planet. :D We have some: | |} ---- ---- I just saw that as one of the uses and couldn't pass up the opportunity for a bad joke. Honestly if I was a head of a bunch of doctors and they threw in lupus EVERY SINGLE TIME I'd smack the shit out of them. I mean it doesn't have THAT many damn symptoms does it? | |} ---- ---- Aw...I thought that was the funny part. | |} ---- Lupus has something like 24 possible symptoms. And it's always a random hodgepodge that present. As for Wildstar.. *summoning* *summoning* Ah! I need one more plot. I've got the Elite Party, Lopp Party, Floor Piano, Low Grave, and Ferris Wheel. I need another Carnival / Festival type spot. Thoughts? | |} ---- Sharkbait says Hello! | |} ---- ---- Cute Date Spot Fireworks Launcher Hot Springs (what party doesn't need a jacuzzi?) Tiki Lounge The fireworks or tiki lounge would probably fit your theme best. | |} ---- ---- Sharkbait oooo ha ha! As for the Carnival, you absolutely need a Ferris wheel. Unless you have it! Too bad there isn't a roller coaster. When I get back to playing Xila I totally want to put a midway with ski ball and such around her Ferris wheel. (Will need that creative motivation. Here's a thought..., plushies winning plushies by playing carnival games! | |} ---- Chua ask for me? Aurin't you glad I respond? Shhh...very quiet. Teppysnark is focusing on the science of DANCE! -T. | |} ---- ---- I said Carnival.. not GoldShire Inn... | |} ---- :lol: :o I would be endlessly entertained if there were roller coaster track pieces I could arrange and then ride. | |} ---- Me too..... O.O Especially if it was like roller coaster Tycoon and you could go flying off the track and explode in mid air.... Epic fun for me for hours. Hahaha. | |} ---- I had to look that up. I didn't get very far in WoW, so those references are usually lost on me. Anyway... lol. Look up a screenshot. It kinda looks like a cozy party spot...although it does have heart balloons... | |} ---- ---- /imagines cyborg Koala in Beetle Bailey hat and tutu surrounded by pink heart balloons looking very grumpy.... I think this may be a vision of baby Koala's pretty future birthday parties. :D | |} ---- ---- LOL. Especially the one called Sidewinder (I think) where it pulls you backward and lets go. Just remove a few pieces from the other end, and instant chaos. | |} ---- Insurance fraud is bad, ummmkay? | |} ---- The request has been made lots of times. I agree, and I hope they implement it whenever they get around to expanding the housing system. They have said that they're working on allowing us to change the landscape (hooray for having snow on the ground!), so hopefully this'll be included with that. | |} ---- I would like more terrains. Grass is fine sometimes. But I want moon or dirt or rock or metal. At least give me a mower so I can shorten the grass. | |} ---- I want a swamp for Seeger. Just throwing that out there >.> | |} ---- Another thing I would like to have is paving stones. different shapes colors textures..... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This would be awesome. Especially if you could build waterfalls or make it cascade off the side. Our housing could double as drought anf fire assistance. :P | |} ---- Yes! With more plugs for fabkits! | |} ---- One of the devs hinted around incoming neighborhoods or possibly guild housing that would be significantly larger than our individual plots. It was in one of the threads asking them to increase the item limits, and (s)he was trying to explain why they decided to start with such a relatively low number for character houses. | |} ---- Nailed it. Definitely a mix of both. Damn I loved that movie..and I miss John Candy. Some day I'll cosplay as Barf. I've been compared to him ever since I was in the 6th grade. | |} ----